noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 346
|image = Ch346_rael.png |Release Date = 17 November 2014 |Chapter = 346 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 345 |Next Chapter = Chapter 347}}Yuri informs Muzaka that he created signs to lure the Werewolves who are after Muzaka elsewhere and insists that Muzaka will not be harmed in any way. Muzaka asks if this was Crombel's order and Yuri confirms that is the case - he also adds that Crombel has told him to tell Muzaka the full story and that because the Werewolves will show themselves first, this is a good situation for Muzaka. Muzaka scratches his head and wonders how little the humans have changed over the years, still retaining their sly nature. Yuri watches on and sweats nervously, wondering why Crombel has told him to tell Muzaka the full story as he suspects that Muzaka will get angry because he has been used. However, Muzaka accepts the case without a fuss and he says that he has no right to complain as he allowed Crombel to use him fully and because Crombel didn't hide the truth and there is no hard to him. Muzaka asks Yuri if he made enough signs to lure them elsewhere and Yuri says that he has. Muzaka commends him and Yuri thanks him. Then Muzaka asks him to go away for a bit as a friend will arrive soon... in fact he has arrived. Yuri is caught in shock as he sees Rai descend from the sky and land next to Muzaka. Yuri sees why Crombel has described him as the greatest Noble in existance as he can feel the sheer power of his slightest aura just by facing him. Muzaka greets him and Yuri tells him that he will be back soon. Muzaka tells him that he sent a signal only Rai could detect and tells him that he needs to tell him something. Muzaka then warns him that he will soon be on a move so tells him to stay out of this. Rai gives him a hard stare but Muzaka tells him to not stare at him like that as he isn't intending to kill humans but it is just sorting out things with his former pack members as they are on a move to capture him. Muzaka then tells him that he still thinks that he could be dreaming when looking at this new, fully-transformed world and the fact that Rai is ever so silent makes his thoughts more convincing. Muzaka wonders how little Rai has changed but Rai still gives no reply. Grui and Gaitan skip through the city with ease and Grui cannot hide his excitement as he believes they are approaching their target quickly. Grui says that he cannot wait to see for himself how powerful their former Lord is and Gaitan reminds him that Muzaka has just woken up after 800 years of hibernation. Grui is gutted as they may have to fight a patient but Gaitan warns him not to underestimate him but Grui says that is for them to see. On their walk back home, the children ask Suyi when she is going to go back to work. Suyi becomes alert and asks why and the children tease her, saying that they are deeply concerned that she may end up just retiring soon. Suyi becomes offended and tells them that they need to worry for no such thing but Shinwoo teases her even more. Suyi adds that she wants to slap him and Shinwoo immediately backs down. The rest of them tell the two to calm down but Shinwoo says that Suyi is the one to calm down and Shinwoo tells her not to get angry as she will get wrinkles on her face, which will affect her work and this irritates Suyi even more. Rael and Regis keep their distance at the back and Rael wonders how humans can speak for so long. Regis thanks Rael, which freaks him out. But Regis says that he means it as he has trained him as well as taking back the children. But Rael remains harsh and says that he is only training him because Rajak was busy and that it is his duty to protect the children and also because it is obvious that Regis could not do his job properly owing to his physical condition at the moment. Regis continuously thanks him and admits that at the moment, he is rather useless. Rael cannot take the cringyness anymore and abandons the conversation. Then, he sees that his phone starts to ring and that the caller is Tao. Tao calls from the helicopter on the way back and tells him that the sensors have picked up on some unusual movements around their area. Then Tao sees something alerting and tells Rael to wait, who becomes very angry. Tao starts getting really busy trying to detect the new movement heading in a specific direction and tells Rael all this information. Grui and Gaitan believe that they are fast approaching and Grui decides to use an EMP bomb to avoid any inconveniences. Consequently this cuts off all the power in the range of the bomb and the call with Rael also cuts. Tao sees that it must be an EMP bomb as the sensors around that area have also been switched off and they deduce from this that Rael and the children must be within the range of the bomb. The children wonder why the street lights have all gone off and Rael also wonders what may have happened. Then Rael thinks carefully: Tao told him that there were unusual movements around them and suddenly the power cut off. Rael immediately tells Regis to flee with the children. Regis questions him but Rael screams at him, telling him that it is enemy.